The Clashing of Time
by traciezhu2001
Summary: Finished!
1. A Thing Falls From The Sky

**This fic basically describes what the Gaang would probably do if they found out what people have been writing behind their backs. It's really fun making Zuko stomp away again and again, plus Toph's sarcastic remarks are entertaining to make up. And I'm not even done yet! So enjoy~ Please leave reviews if you find anything wrong with this story!**

"Hey, guys! Guys! I'm back from my very special quality time with my glider, and look what dropped down from the sky!" Aang yelled.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Aang. I will never believe that again, not after Katara told me that meat fell from the sky once and I waited outside in the cold for practically a day with my mouth open. Guess what- no meat fell! Big, huge surprise. Plus everyone laughed at me! Let me tell you, that was _not_ the best way to spend my childhood memories. Being laughed at is no laughing matter!" Sokka directed an accusing glare at his sister, who had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Eh heh heh, interesting story. Yeah, whatever, anyway LOOK! It has a half-bitten apple on the top! I wonder if it's food, I've been getting a little bit sick of eating melons." Aang said quickly, adroitly changing the subject.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Open it!" Zuko huffed impatiently. The Gaang held their breath as Toph and Suki unceremoniously ripped open the lid. Their expectant faces were turning red with excitement (except Zuko, who was being uncharacteristically Mai-ish), when Suki frowned with disappointment and showed the contents of the box to the others.

"Hey, look, a little piece of paper dropped out!" Suki exclaimed.

Sokka picked up the scrap and unfolding it. It took him about five minutes, occasionally fumbling with it, and by that time the 'little' piece of paper was about sixteen times its original size.

"You call this little?" Toph asked the Water Tribe boy sarcastically. Ignoring the earth-bender's barbed comments, Sokka skimmed the sheet, then explained what knowledge he had gleaned to the rest of the Gaang. "Apparently, this little thing-a-ma-jig-o-bob is called an iPad, and it's made by Steve Jobs." Toph smirked. "Whoever this guy is, I'm pretty sure he can't bend. Even his name sounds weak! But of course, Snoozles is still way ahead of him."

"Gee, thanks, Toph."

"Any time, Snoozles."

"ANYWAY, as I was saying before Toph cut in-" Here, he directed a pointed glare at said girl (receiving a smirk in return)

"-After reading this sheet of paper-" he flourished the list. "- I now know how to operate this baby!" The Water Tribe boy grabbed the iPad and fiddled with it while Zuko, Aang, Katara, Toph and Suki looked at each other helplessly and shrugged.

"Voilà!"

When Sokka swung the iPad to face them, it flared to life before their eyes! Cautiously, Zuko poked at the screen. "It seems like something Azula would build..." He murmured to himself. Quickly, he cautioned everyone to be more wary with the device, but only minutes later he became enthralled with it as well.

**Okay, I need fanfics titles. Leave them in reviews, or else Chapter Two will have HUGE changes to it. It can be written by you, or by someone else. I may also use these titles for future references (as in reading them later) so if it's somebody else's don't pick a random one, pick a ****_good_**** one!**

**First.. hmm, let's say 10 review/titles gets put in the actual story. If you have any recommendations you can still 'review' them though! :) And sorry it's so short. It WILL be longer next time. So no PMs or Reviews about that, I've got enough things on my mind. Sorry!**


	2. Sokka Brings Down The House

**Thank you to Arkxy-Chan and 'it makes sense it context' for being the first two reviewers. Just a warning- I may take a ****_little _****longer to write my other chapters, since it wasn't already thought out properly. Stick with me! Now, story time! :P**

"Well, guys, we've spent a week with this so-called iPad, we've learned all we can about how to operate it, you'd think we can finally start using Safari now. There's this place called , and I really want to visit it! Apparently it's a really nice place where you can read all kinds of stuff written by other people!" Sokka said excitedly. Unfortunately for him, his announcement was not met with the expected reaction.

"Sounds to me like you've already been there, Sokka!" Aang said, eliciting a weak chuckle from Sokka that only strengthened his case.

"Wow. Nice speech. 'Kay, we can go there. Anything to stop your 'manly prattling'." Toph yawned. Suki put a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yes, let's. Katara, Zuko, Aang, want to join us?" The three meandered over and stuck their heads over Suki's shoulder. Although Zuko was loath to admit it, he was hypnotised by the light emanating from the 'iPad' as Sokka tapped his finger randomly on the screen. The Water Tribe boy squinted his eyes to read the small print.

"Hm... Cartoons. What're those?"

"Whatever they are, it sounds interesting. Car, tooooooons." Zuko replied, drawing out the word.

"Sure. Let's check out this one, 'kay, guys?" Sokka said excitedly. His eyes had lit up like he'd drunk too much cactus juice, and he was rubbing his hands in anticipation like a little child.

"Fine, fine." Katara sighed.

"Uh, guys, um, can you read out loud? I, er, I want to hear the story too." Toph piped up.

"You know, in case you doofuses forget that I'm blind." She added quickly, before Sokka had the chance to seize the opening she had given him. Aang grinned.

"'Course, Toph. How could we forget?" Then his eyes widened as he processed what he had said.

"N-not that that's extremely- I mean, it's not- er, what I'm trying to say it-" Aang stuttered, afraid for the life of whichever arm Toph was going to punch. Suki laughed.

"Oh, can it, airbender. What you mean is, don't take it the wrong way.'" Zuko filled in, sounding uncannily like Sokka.  
But all the talk was wasted as Toph yawned a huge yawn, and the blind earthbender wriggled closer and rested her head in Katara's lap.

"You know, I just might fall asleep like this."

And her words proved prophetic. After Sokka tapped some more on the screen, shouted, 'Aha!', and started reading aloud ("...Starving Hearts? Weird name, much? Hmm... who's the author- The.. The..The Nargana? No, thenarjana.. but... it's capital..." "Whatever, Sokka, shut up and keep reading!" "Hey, technically, Sparky, I can't 'shut up' and still read. So ha!"), Toph started snoring very loudly. Eventually, Aang had no choice but to lift up the platform of earth that Toph was lying on (after Katara carefully removed her head from her lap) and shakily send it a few meters away, closer to the beach, so her snores wouldn't penetrate Sokka's voice. Suki used her voice for the girl that was narrating, but Sokka told her not to, and ever since, Zuko, Katara and Aang had been suffering. After that, Suki had gone to sleep with Toph.

"'Jake, what is bothering you? Why are you evading me?'"

"Hey, Sokka, can you stop?"

"Uh, sure, Aang. Why?"

"Well," and here the Avatar looked around hesitantly at Suki, Zuko and Katara (the latter of which nodded her head encouragingly, shaking her Fire Nation hairdo), and Sokka narrowed his already-not-so-large eyes comically.

"Ugh, did you guys have a secret discussion while I was reading again? You know I hate it when that happens!"  
Aang and Katara offered identical grins of apology- Zuko just crossed his arms and huffed.

"Well, you see, the thing is, we all agreed that-"

"Ha! You really were talking! Excluders, all of you!" Sokka snorted and crossed his arms. However, his stance was so hilarious that Aang and Katara began laughing uncontrollably, clutching at their sides. Even Zuko, King of Brooders, cracked a grin. This flustered Sokka.

"You know what? Just say what you were going to say."

"Well, uh, um, I just thought that... er... you know, since Toph's sleeping, we should probably keep quiet and read in our heads, so that... erm... she won't be woken up." The last part came out jumbled and garbled, and Sokka mistook the terrible lie for embarrassment.

"Aw, is our little Airbender in loooove?" He cooed. Aang's face turned red, and he almost blurted out the truth (just to protect the statistics of his manliness, in Sokka's opinion) when Katara's hand clamped over his mouth, and he blushed again; however, this blush came from an extremely different direction. Zuko sighed. Did he have to do everything himself?

"Don't get me wrong, I am totally in love with being the Av- ahem, I mean, Aang's translator, but I think it's time for Aang to start talking on his own. What he's trying to say, is, we should read in our heads, since Aang doesn't want to disturb Toph. Do you get me?"

Sokka smirked.

"So he _is_ in love! He even cares about whether or not little Tophie sleeps well!" Zuko gagged at Sokka's terrible nickname for the blind earthbender. In the corner of his eye, Aang saw Toph toss and turn, muttering in her sleep.

"Shut _up_, Snoozles."

Sokka, unfortunately, did not see what Aang had. _  
_

The following events happened very quickly.

Sokka screamed like a little girl and attempted to run away, smacking himself on one of the columns holding up the roof and falling to the ground, out cold. Aang, Katara and even _Zuko_ were laughing like mad- Aang had the hiccups, and Katara snorted two or three times. This woke up Toph for real, and pressing her fists against her ears, she mumbled,

"Can't a girl get any sleep?!"

Then she drowsily swept her hand upwards, propelling all four of the noise-makers (one of which had just recovered from a near-concussion from the fight with the column that hadn't gone well) into the sky. Zuko fire-jet-packed himself, landing neatly on the ground, as did Aang (but not as gracefully). Katara was caught gently by Zuko (much to Aang's dislike, even though it was more like Katara had fallen into Zuko). Sokka tumbled to the ground, screaming all the way- though he tried to make his voice deeper as to mask his terror in a manly fashion. His landing was just plain _not graceful_. Crashing through the ground, he slowly crawled out of the hole- only to be smacked on the head (for the second time that day) by the column, which had weakened over time and finally brought to its demise when Sokka's thick head smashed into it. Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose, murmuring to himself.

"Ooh... That's bad." Katara appraised.

"Yeah, who knew that one guy could bring down the whole house?"

"Aang, be glad that my house hasn't fallen down yet. We'd have nowhere to live, plus probably the iPad would be crushed."

Suddenly, Toph sat straight up and bolted for the door, Suki and Katara in tow. Aang grabbed the iPad and Zuko, right on their heels. Only Sokka lolled his head, still in the house. Frazzled hair standing straight up as he finally took in the creaks and groans of the house, he heaved himself out with strength nobody knew he had, and made for the door.

"I'm coming, guys!" He yelled.

The house collapsed in on him.

There was silence outside of the house. Toph smirked and inspected her nails.

"Too late!"

**Soo, what do you think? Did I do a pretty good job describing how Sokka always gets the worst off? Haha. This chapter was WAY longer than I had anticipated, tho. So? Reviewers, anybody?**


	3. Rebuilding, Learning and Whiny Sokka

**Hi! **

**...So, yeah... Every title of every chapter is the summary. Just so you know.**

"Guys, do we HAVE to rebuild Zuko's old vacation house? I mean, seriously. It was old and decrepit anyways. I say good riddance!" Sokka complained, after managing to right the column that had broken down.

"Sokka, shut up and do your work." Katara snapped. "You were the one who led to the fall of this house, not us. Just be glad we're even here, helping you!"

Sokka rarely saw his sister that mad at him, but he didn't flinch- or notice at all, for that matter.

"You know, I just wish one of us were woodbenders. Then this job would be over in about three minutes!"

Then he stuck out his lower lip like a stubborn child and sulked for a bit. Toph scowled.

"Snoozles, just shut up, will you? We have no house, and it feels like it will rain soon. So, if you can, shut your gigantic mouth and just WORK!"

Dramatically, Sokka put a hand to his chest and gasped.

"How dare you insult me! My manly pride is gone!"

Suki was the only one that laughed.

A few hours later, the house was standing again. Aang used his airbending to fix the roof, and not a moment too soon- the minute they got everything inside again (including the precious iPad), it began to rain. The drops came down in sheets; it was so thick, nobody could see three feet in front of them. Appa was drenched, and the sight of Momo's panicked, desperate face clawing at the windows was too much. They exploded into laughter.

A few hours passed of staring out at the window, tracing paths that the raindrops created as they ran down the window.

"Oh my GOSH, guys, I'm so bored I'm just about going to die!" Katara proclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, it stinks that Sokka's the only one who can operate this thing. We really could use some entertainment right now, and the 'iPad' is full to bursting with it!" Zuko said moodily, fingering said item. Toph cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"If I die of boredom, right here, right now, it's all Snoozle's fault." She said, blindly eyeing Zuko.

"Sparky, I'm entrusting the revenge of Toph Bei Fong in your hands. Got it?"

"Hey, why not me? I'm the Avatar, how can Zuko be stronger than me?" Aang asked plaintively. Toph raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to depend on a bald monk who's kind of socially off and refuses to harm anything to take vengeance on Sokka? Seriously!"

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Sokka yelled, kicking the door open. Suki was carrying all the food that they had bought.

"Finally, you bumbling idiot!" Toph cried. Then, before Sokka had a chance to step inside, she created a jail of earth and rocks around Sokka so he couldn't move.

"Aw, come on, Toph! This thing doesn't even have a roof, and you know it's pouring out there!" Sokka whined.

"Shut up. I'm not doing anything until you teach us how to use the iPad." A note of franticness, laced with desperation (a very un-Toph like virtue) entered her voice.

"Do you know how bored we were, stuck inside this stupid house with an endless supply of fun right in our hands, but not knowing how to unlock it? Do you?" There was a brief respite in her 'lecture'.

"You know what? I guess you don't. Since you always knew how to do this sort of thing. And maybe also because you're stupid. But anyways, you never bothered teaching us, did you? Nope. So teach us. Now! BEFORE I EARTHBEND YOU TO WHO KNOWS WHERE AND YOU CAN'T COME BACK BEFORE WE DEFEAT OZAI!" Letting out a breath, the blind earthbender smirked, as if nothing had happened, and the sand jail melted away.

"Fine, fine, gosh. You didn't have to imprison me out in the rain, did you? I'm coming!" Sokka whined again.

"Yes, I did have to, Snoozles. You know I did." Sighing, Sokka muttered something under his breath that sounded remarkably similar to 'Maggot-infested human string bean'.

"What was that?" Toph asked, threateningly.

"N-nothing!" Sokka cowered. "I j-just said, you were a marvelous human being."

Toph grinned, allowing what she knew she had heard slip by. It was nice knowing exactly how much power she had over a teenager that was three years older than her.

A few minutes later, the results of the shopping trips had been laid out and organized. The Gaang now sat in a circle, watching intently as Sokka reluctantly unfolded the secrets to the iPad. He passed the 'Instructions Manual' around, and each Gaang member finished reading it and passed it on to the next person. Eventually, Suki (the last person to go) had finished reading, and everybody was silent (except for Momo, chittering indignantly after being left in the rain) as they took in the knowledge they had just been handed. After a while, Katara spoke.

"Wow." she said plainly, voicing the emotion that everybody except Sokka was feeling.

"I can't believe it. All this time, and all we had to do was press the power button and 'swipe to unlock'? This thing is amazing!"

Sokka scratched his head.

"What's the power button?" He asked. "All I did was look at the diagram, and press that little button up on the top over there."

Zuko slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"Sokka, that is the power button! Honestly!"

"Yeah, Sokka, and all this time we thought you were the expert on this!" Aang added.

As the rest of the Gaang began their 'highly technical' discussion about operating the iPad, Sokka began to feel slightly left out, as he had no idea what the words 'power button', 'volume controllers', or 'home button' meant. Pouting childishly, he petted Momo on the head and went to cuddle with Appa. Since, obviously, the rest of the humans were too busy discussing their volume controllers.

"Guys!" He finally whined. "Can we open the Safari thingy now?"

Katara laughed.

"Sokka, it's called a tab, or a page."

"What the heck is a tab?" Katara facepalmed.

"You know what? I'm not going to explain. Just- you know what? Forget it."

"Snoozles, it's too complicated for your teeny brain to comprehend."

"What does 'comprehend' mean?" Toph snickered, and Aang stifled a grin. Katara and Zuko exchanged knowing looks that very clearly meant, 'What an idiot'. Suki patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, but even she thought Sokka was getting a bit primitive. However, she didn't dare voice that out loud to Sokka. It was just as well that she didn't, because at the moment, the Water Tribe boy was reflecting on just how his friends had gotten so far ahead of him. Wasn't he the Plan Guy? This was all so wrong.

**Waddo you think? Does the chapter name accurately summarize this? If you review, I may give you a virus! :P**

**~Tracie**


	4. An Explosion of Feelings, Zuko Laughs

**Hi, guys! I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews! I would get mushier, but that's just not typically me, so yeah. Um... BTW, in case some of you don't know, Wang Fire is the Sokka's Fire Nation self. Just so you know. **

"Guys," Sokka began, twitching nervously when Toph cast her blind gaze to where she thought he was sitting. "If you're not too in ahead of me anymore, maybe I can start teaching you how to actually get to all the places now? I've been dying to go on , but you guys were so behind that I had to postpone. So, what do you say?"

"Last time I checked, you were still alive, Sokka!" Aang said, chuckling at his weak joke (and then quickly shutting up when everybody else looked at him strangely).

"What? I thought it was funny!" the air bender said quickly. Katara winced.

"Uh, actually, Aang, maybe you should leave all the jokes to my brother."

"Well, that's what we've been doing this whole time, right? I just thought that maybe it would be nice for a change!"

"Er, Aang, well, I'm not-" Toph interrupted her.

"What Sugar Queen is trying to say, is, shut up about your jokes. They're terrible. And Snoozles? We were way ahead of you the minute we all met. You're just not that sophisticated. Hate to break it to you, but you're not." Toph smirked in a way that suggested she very clearly did NOT hate to break it to him.

"Maybe we should let Sokka start explaining now." Suki's calm voice cut in. Instantly, Sokka's face lit up in a huge grin. His title as the "Explainer" had been restored!

"Thank you, Suki! Now, as I was saying, I will now proceed to show you how to use all these features."

Thus began a very long, boring (in Toph's opinion) lecture about how every little square app thing opened to a new place, and that the most interesting 'app' was the blue one with a half red, half white star shaped thing on it.

"This little app is called Safari. It will lead you to anything, anywhere. Got it?" Everybody nodded.

"Good. Now, we are all familiar with the correct way to open an application, correct?"

"Snoozles, you can shut up with the teacher talk. We all understand this language; you don't need to maul it, do you?"

"Meanie."

"What did you just say?"

"Um, anyways, so, you should always believe whatever Safari tells you. And this little bar up here, you type in whatever you are looking for, and it'll bring it to you. For example," Sokka flicked his wrist elaborately and began poking the screen on their respective letters until the Gaang and Suki could see that the letters ' ' printed on the so-called URL bar. Then they watched in fascination (or amused boredom, in Toph's case) as the screen flickered and changed to what Sokka called the 'home page' of fanfiction.

"Wow!" Katara gasped. "Blue and white! Sokka, d'you think the person who made this place was from a Water Tribe, bender or not?" Sokka stroked his non-existent beard, going into Wang Fire mode. But before he could start a boring lecture in a strange voice, Toph cut in.

"Oh, for the love of Oma and Shu! Nobody cares who made the stinking site! Just get on with it!"

"I just really want to start reading the Cartoooooons again." Said Zuko. Aang stifled a giggle- he found it hilarious that the most manly person he knew would be excited to read something that sounded so childish. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth. It wouldn't do if Sokka heard him saying that.

Some minutes later, the web page had finally loaded, and the Gaang peered at the iPad screen, scanning the selections ranging in popularity. Then Suki gasped.

"Oh my gosh, guys! Look! It's AANG!"

"What? Really?"

"Where?" Suki pointed to the first section in the list.

"See? Avatar, the Last Airbender!" Toph slapped her forehead at Suki.

"What?" The non-bender asked, a puzzled frown creasing her features.

"Does that say 'Aang' to you? Does it? 'Cause it doesn't to me. Maybe you need your eyes checked. "

"I never said it was Aang."

"Actually, Suki, you kinda did."

"Well, it says 'Airbender', right? I just assumed that was Aang, you know, since he's the last-" Sokka clamped a hand over his girlfriends' mouth, and Katara glanced anxiously at Aang. Toph just sat on the ground, picking her toes, while Zuko looked around, puzzled.

"What? You think he's going to go into Avatar state and blow my house apart- again? Come on, guys! Give him some credit!" Zuko said crossly. When nobody reacted (everyone was still glancing anxiously at Aang, with the exception of Toph), he impatiently reached over and tapped on the underlined blue link that read 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. A huge amount of stories popped up- Suki touched the link of the most recent one on the list.

"Hm... says here that it's 'Jelosy and Jokes', by it makes sense in context. What do you think, guys? Worth reading?" Sokka asked, gesturing to the story that Suki had just unlocked.

"What? Which one?" Toph said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just gonna take another nap. Suki, get over here. You're my pillow." Sighing, the Kyoshi warrior scooted over to where Toph was sitting- a little whiles away from the rest of the group, crowding around the iPad.

"Sorry, guys. I guess you'll have to leave me out of this one."

"But Suki! This one looks funny!" Sokka whined.

"Sorry. And don't bother reading aloud- I don't want to get injured when Toph wakes up flailing. Suki was met with a fist in the arm.

"I heard that!"

"I know you did." Toph would've argued more, but she thought better of it and started to snore. Suki looked over pleadingly at Sokka, then sighed.

"You might as well fill me in on everything when she wakes up." Suki said wearily, accepting the fact that she would not be partaking in the reading of the story.

"Okay! We'll be quiet." Katara said cheerfully. "I promise."

But they were NOT quiet. In fact, Sokka hadn't even made it past the first sentence before he started to whimper.

"Y-Yue Bay? They named a bay after Yue?" Then he dissolved into tears. Toph mumbled something and shifted in her sleep, panicking Suki. So Sokka crawled over to his girlfriend's side, and discontinued reading. Aang was next to pass out.

"Wait, 'Dad's the Avatar?' Since when was I a dad?! Please, somebody tell me they're talking about Roku! These things are crazy!" Clutching at his bald head, he raced out of the room. Katara and Zuko could still see him outside, whirling around on his air scooter.

The competition was down to Zuko and Katara. It was very close, and the two benders were neck to neck, when Zuko burst out laughing. Katara looked at him weirdly.

"What are you laughing at?" But Zuko could not reply. Clutching his middle, he stumbled over to the 'loser's corner'. With a dismissive wave, he choked out, still laughing,

"You can win."

Confused, Katara glanced at the story, then back to Zuko, shrugging. Then she started reading again. When she got near the end, however, she turned red and realized what had happened with Zuko.

"Y-Yo Mamma so fat, Aang jumped on her and yelled YIP YIP?!" She spluttered. But unlike Zuko, she did not take in the insult. Instead she mulled the sentence over in her head... Kya was a water tribe name...

"Wait, I'm going to marry Aang? I had three children with him- what?!" Then the 'joke' finally sank in. Katara took a huge breath.

She stomped over to Sokka and glared down at him. Taking him by the ear, Katara went into one of the rooms and slammed the door shut. The rest of the people heard a bunch of loud yells; Katara's were in anger, Sokka was in pain. Toph, who had already woken up (but didn't throw a tantrum, being entertained by the crying Sokka), clapped her hands like a small child.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" she yelled happily.

**I know, it's weird. **


	5. A Collection Of Emotions, The Siblings

**Hiii. I'm back! I feel like I'm lagging a lot on my stories... would somebody tell me if they think my writing process is slow? Hanging on a string here! And also, since Jelosy and Jokes, plus Carrot-Bunny's Avatar The Last Airbender Awards are the only selections, I'm going to take matters into my own hands. Apologies to all the authors whose works I used here without alerting them first. If you kill me, I'll kill you (favorite chess quote!).**

When Sokka got out of the room, a few minutes later, he was bruised a bit, and seemed like he was deaf in one ear. He kept tilting his head to his left, muttering 'Eh?' every time somebody said something on that side. Toph found it extremely funny. Sokka did not. Whenever he wasn't exaggerating his limp to earn attention from Suki, he was complaining to the others about Katara's 'female ferocity'. As for Katara, although she had taken out her anger on her brother, it seemed that endlessly large quantities of it still remained. She steamed throughout dinner (Toph was the sole person who enjoyed the new 'Sugar Queen'), acting kind and normal towards everybody, then shooting a death glare at Sokka. After dinner, she washed the dishes violently, then stomped back to her room, leaving Suki, Sokka, Toph, Aang and Zuko sitting silently in a circle. Finally, Suki broke the silence.

"D-do any of you want me to go talk to her-"

"YES!" Sokka yelled pleadingly. "I can't take it anymore! GO! GO GO GO!" Then he proceeded to push his girlfriend in the direction of Katara's room. Suki raised her eyebrows in question, but left. The three boys were left alone with each other.

Katara heard Suki push the door open. Quickly, she rearranged her face into a smile.

"Hey, Suki! What's up?" Unfortunately for her, even if Suki hadn't known something was wrong, Katara's overly cheerful facade and slightly strained smile would have alerted her in a second.

"Katara, you don't need to act like that around me. Seriously. I know something's up, and nobody's liking it. Except Toph, of course. But seriously! You can't live like this!" Sokka popped into the room unexpectedly.

"We can't live like this!" He proclaimed. "You're cooking stank today!"

He probably would have kept on talking, but then a mop of shaggy dark hair appeared behind the Water Tribe boy, and he was yanked backward. The door slammed, and the two girls could hear Sokka complaining. Suki sighed, then turned back to her friend.

"The point, is, Katara, if you can just tell me what the problem is, we might be able to solve it. We hate seeing you like this! You have to pull yourself out of it!"

Katara sighed, then began telling Suki about exactly how angry she was. How much the fact that some random person she didn't know could predict her future rubbed her the wrong way, how she hated that her fate had already been set.

"The thing is," she said shakily, "I think it all boils down to the point that I'm not ready to learn how I'm going to grow up. It was all too much for me! Reading that Aang and I were to have three kids, knowing the gender, even the fact that one was a nonbender! I was just so unprepared, it caught me off guard."

"Then... why did you beat up your brother?"

"Oh, because he made a joke."

"He always does that!"

"None of them were pointed at me like _that_ before."

The two girls stayed in Katara's room all night, then left early in the morning to get more food. Katara left a note for Sokka, apologizing for her behaviour, and asking he pass on her apology to Aang. She didn't tell them why. When the two came back, the Gaang were gathered around the unopened iPad. Katara briefly frowned at the sight of the electronic, then sighed and sat down in the circle.

"So, what are we reading today?" She asked. Sokka nudged Aang, who nudged Zuko, who nudged Aang back twice as hard. Turning red, Aang cleared his throat.

"Erm, we thought that, this time, maybe just you and Sokka should read. Stories about just you two. You know, so we don't have to bear the wrath- er, I mean, consequences, in case something goes wrong." Katara opened her mouth, ready to object, but then Sokka cut in.

"That's a _great _idea, Aang! All right, people, hup, hup, hup, everybody out!" He said, herding Suki, Aang, Toph and Zuko out the door. When he sat back down, Katara looked at him weirdly and changed the story filters to Character A: Katara and Character B: Sokka. Eyes wide, she waited as the results came in. Sokka was about to click on the first one (Impetuous, by EssaGueraFulo), when his sister's hand stopped him.

"Let's read the little summary down there, first, okay? Wouldn't want me to get mad again, would you?"

Grudgingly, Sokka admitted his sister's wisdom and sat back down, drumming his fingers on the ground. Curiously, he looked up as Katara gave her verdict.

"No. In this one, I'm still somehow a mother. Or pregnant. No, thank, YOU!"

"Aw," Sokka whined. "But it looks so inviting!"

Without a word, Katara began looking at the next selection.

"Hm," Katara mumbled. "A Promise Kept, by Esamitch. Looks pretty good!"

"Yeah..." Sokka said slowly. "'Showcases Sokka's selfless nature in the heat of war?" Pounding himself proudly on the chest, he smiled. "Finally! Someone who understands the awesomeness of Sokka!"

Katara quirked a brow at her brother's antics.

"That was such a Toph line." She said simply. Then she began reading. Sokka had no choice to follow- it was already hard to keep up with his little sister's supreme reading speed. He didn't want to get farther behind.

Outside the door, Toph and Aang were eavesdropping on the siblings. As Zuko put it, they were 'keeping guard', ready to pull Katara out of the way for Sokka's own safety. Nothing happened for a long while, except for a small snuffling sound in the middle-ish of the room that did not sound at all related to any danger in what would be in hindsight the last few minutes. So they were very surprised when Katara burst out of the room, opening the door hard onto Aang's face, eyes red, tears streaming, and Sokka followed slowly, like a zombie, eyes wide, mouth agape. Toph burst out laughing, and Aang glared at his firebending teacher's sleeping form. Next time, _Zuko_ was going on guard duty with Toph. Then he went into one of the bathrooms to check the damage on his face.

**Soo... reviews, anyone? And if anyone wants to find out _why _she was crying, you can read it yourself. You're welcome, Esamitch. :P**


	6. A Collection of Emotions, Toph and Aang

**I'm posting this as my sister nags me to go eat lunch, and now she's dragging me away...**

**Now, I am back! Thank you to the 643 people who have read The Clashing of Time, and the six people who reviewed (it makes sense in context reviewed twice, so double thanks to you!). I find it slightly off that the number of readers is a hundredfold more than the reviews... Meh, whatever.**

This time, Aang and Toph were sitting together in the room. Zuko and Sokka kept guard outside while Suki and Katara did their shopping. Aang was forced to read aloud to Toph, because she decided she wanted a taste of the reading. "Give it to me, Twinkletoes!" she yelled, wiggling her fingers in anticipation. So Aang did, clearing his throat multiple times before opening his mouth to read.

"Wait!" Katara yelled, bursting into the room. "Sorry," she said, huffing and puffing from her run. "I forgot to label the things back to Aang and Toph." Inspecting the statistics closer, she furrowed her brow. "Why is the rating M?" she said, puzzled. "Tsk, tsk." Then she changed it back to K. On her way out the door, Toph yelled at her back,

"Sokka and Suki were the last ones to have it!"

Toph grinned as she felt the disturbance in Katara's demeanor at her words. The waterbender stiffened, took a huge breath, and then stiffly walked out of the room, Toph guessing she was no doubt on her way upstairs to her brother's room. Chuckling, she nodded to Aang.

"Read!" She commanded.

Snapping back to attention (his eyes had been following a beautiful silver butterfly outside of the window), Aang saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Punching him roughly (although she secretly enjoyed the title), Toph laid on her back and rested her hands behind her head. A few moments passed, and then Aang's tiny, whispery voice sounded.

"She's the one. By El-elemental Baggage C-claim." He said faintly. Toph frowned and picked at her ears.

"What's that, Twinkle toes? Louder, please."

"She's the one. By Elemental Baggage Claim." Aang repeated, slightly louder. Toph shook her head disapprovingly.

"Sounds like a wedding bell. No thanks. Next!"

"Er, um, d-deal with it. By, erm, a flicker of candlelight." Toph slapped her arm.

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!" she guffawed. "But the name sounds kinda wimpy. Meh, whatever. As long as the story's good."

Whimpering slightly, Aang read the short story to Toph in a shaky voice. When they reached about the fourth or fifth line, his voice cracked, and he stopped.

"Whoa, Twinkle toes!" Toph exclaimed. "What's up with your heartbeat? I feel like I'm on vibration! And why'd you stop? The story was getting pretty good. I like how this... 'a flicker of candlelight' wrote me as me. Hm... maybe your new nickname should be rat-weasel."

Aang shivered at the thought of being compared with a brown, scraggly rat-weasel. Losing his nerve, he called Sokka into the room.

"Mind reading to Toph for me? I... have to... um... use the toilet."

Sokka pouted, knowing full well the dangers of even being around Toph, much less READING to her.

"No thanks, I bet you can wait." And he started to leave the room. Frantically, Aang tackled the older boy's legs, tripping him.

"No! No! Don't, you can't leave!" Aang pleaded. Thinking hard, he reached the only thing that would bait Sokka into staying without having to chain him to the ground.

"Uh, this is a test of your manliness!" He yelled. Slowly, Sokka, who had been trying to wriggle out of Aang's grip, turned around.

"A test of manliness, eh?" He said, stroking his 'beard'.

"Let me think about it- okay!" He declared. Squealing with relief Aang quickly Air-bended out of the room before Sokka could change his mind. Then, he gently blew a bit of fire onto the door knob so that it melted to the door, and Sokka was locked in like that. In a surprisingly evil, non-Aang-like moment, he smirked and pressed his ear to the wood of the door. Finally, somebody who would get beat up, other than him!

Inside the room, Sokka was not faring well. He felt pain even when Toph just described what she would do to Aang. The blind earthbender was vicious. Sokka knew that, he just hadn't touched the bottom yet.

"When I see that bald wimp, I am going to earthbend him into oblivion! I'll seal him inside a earth tent, and then pummel him with the ground! His bones will crack! His skin will bruise! And that's nothing compared to what I'll do to that... that 'a flicker of candlelight'! How dare she make me, Toph Bei Fong, even affectionate to that rat-weasel!" Then she squinted her eyes in forethought.

"Though, maybe I should lay it down a bit on her or him. I mean, the insults were pretty good, and I think I would say the exact same thing if really were in that situation... Hm..." she mused.

Sokka was wilting under the load of verbal violence he was undergoing. As he imagined what Aang would look like after Toph un-tented the earth tent, his body began shuddering, and his cheeks turned a lovely blue shade that complemented his Fire Nation clothes perfectly. Toph noticed.

"What's happening to you, Snoozles? Your vibration went up like Hawky being chased by a wild dog-cat! It's like somebody beat you up, threw you in a cabbage bin, tossed you around..." As Toph continued to list the painful, slightly appalling scenes that Sokka resembled, the Water Tribe boy couldn't take it anymore. With a very dramatic, gaspy sigh, he keeled over and fainted. Raising her eyebrows at the sudden thud on the ground, Toph crawled over to where the iPad was and picked it up.

"Hey, Aang!" she called, knowing he was right outside the door. "Open up! I know you're out there! Open up so I can kick your butt! Now!"

"I think not, Toph. You're blindness limits you." Aang replied, a smirk playing at the tips of his mouth. Toph was taken aback.

"Whoa, Twinkle Toes! What's up with that? Wise plus snarky plus noble talk equals creepy, y'know?"

Snickering quietly, Aang opened the door and hopped on his air scooter, all the while playfully (but none too softly) spinning Toph around and around. Then he raced out the door and landed in a tree, watching as Toph ran outside (smiling in relief when her toes landed on hard, cold, sightful (literally) dirt.

"I see you, Twinkle Toes!" she yelled. Then she created a crack in the ground, making the tree fall in. Aang jumped out just in time, and Toph let the tree fall. She didn't bother closing the gap. Who knows, when Aang was done with Ozai, she might just throw the body in there. Then some shouts caught her attention. Tilting her head, she spun around. The thudding, slightly warmer than usual vibrations on the ground indicated that Zuko was coming. Creating a stool of earth to sit on, she started picking her toes.

"Hey, Sparky! What's up?"

Her calm demeanor did not exactly match his. Toph could feel him heating up every second that passed.

"What's. Up?!" Zuko seethed through his teeth, clenching his fists so as not to burn Toph to a crisp right then and there.

"You just made the species of the magnolia-sakura-peach tree extinct! That was the last one in the whole universe! And it made my house look pretty! If you're not going to get it out for me, I'm going in myself!"

Toph was tempted to submit to his demand, when she decided to get an explanation.

"Oh, really? Pooh. But why is it so important to you, Hotpants?"

"My mother was dedicated to saving those species."

"Ah."

And with that, Toph raised the bottom of the chasm, bringing up the broken frame of the tree.

"Here, have it back. Take the seeds. Whatever. I still have to murder two people, so, see ya!"

Zuko raised his eyebrows at the quickly disappearing form of the small earthbender. Sighing after a bit, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled,

"Toph! Hey, Toph! Aang's in the other direction!"

**Yes, I know, what happened to Aang during that magnolia-sakura-peach thing and _why the heck did Zuko suddenly appear_? I'm glad to find that I can effortlessly write a thousand words now without realizing it! Well, hoped you enjoyed this. I really need to go eat dinner now.. LOL**


	7. A Collection of Emotions, Zuko and Suki

**Yes, I know that the standard Gaang-meets-electronic almost ****_always_**** have Zuko and Katara discovering their shipping relationship and stuff. And I must say, I've read a lot of those, so I decided to put a little twist on it. Introducing... Suzuki! Or Zuki.. or whatever. Yeah...**

**Also, there were a lot of ships that I hadn't discovered (I only discovered 'Suzuki' a week ago or something), so if anybody wants to see a particular ship that they know (other than Kataang, Zutara, Taang or Tokka) in here, PMs or reviews will be accepted. I will try my best to incorporate them into this.**

**Oh yeah, I ****_finally_**** remembered to write this down- I keep forgetting!**

**I do not own A:TLA!**

The next day, it was Suki's turn to go in with Zuko. Sokka was rather apprehensive about this, as he had seen some... things on the forum that were rather not to be said. Of course Toph had told on him, and of course Katara had nagged him about it and lectured the two of them how they were hogging the materials and such while tainting themselves, but Sokka didn't listen. Hence, the reason for his apprehension. Suki and Zuko being in the more mature section of the Gaang, Katara would allow them to select different categories as long as the main characters remained Suki and Zuko. Sokka was afraid they would end up looking at something... not very fitting. And to have the discovery uncover some 'feelings' would be disastrous. So Sokka sat outside the door, 'guarding it', while Katara went to the market and Toph and Aang trained. When everybody was gone, he pressed his ear to the door and listened, in a position much like Aang had been in the day before. He listened, biting his lip mercilessly, as he heard the iPad being shuffled out of its sheath.

"Okay, so, here we go. Character A, Suki. Character B, Zuko. Rating, all. Genre, all. Done!" Suki said to herself. Sokka could hear nothing from Zuko, which did not help his mood at all. Holding his breath, he listened on.

"Uh, how's this one?" Zuko asked hesitantly. Sokka pictured his fire-bending friend pointed a calloused finger at a selection.

"Hm... Suki's Life Changing Field Trip. Sounds... okay, I guess." There was a brief mumbling as Zuko read the summary, then asked, "What's lemon?" Shuddering outside the door, Sokka prayed to the spirits above that they wouldn't pick that one. He and Suki and decided to pursue the unknown word when they came across it in 'Yes', by SomethingLikeNew. He could practically hear Suki's blush when Zuko questioned the word, and flustered, she quickly moved on.

"Oh, um, we probably shouldn't look at a story with a word in it that we don't know. It's in the summary- it could be extremely important!" Letting out a relieved sigh, Sokka found that he needed to go to the washroom, and went. It wasn't really crucial, guarding Suki and Zuko.

Inside the room, Suki and Zuko had finally picked out a story to read.

"Huh, Neutral Territory, by 'everlanded'. Not bad!" Suki remarked. Zuko fiddled with his shirt, agreeing immediately. Reading the summaries, and what people had made them do, was really rather embarrassing. It made the atmosphere in the room slightly awkward, even if it was one-sided.

"Well, here we go." Suki said, slightly apprehensively. There was no telling what they were about to come across, and the fact that there was no A/N gave them a sense of walking off a cliff and not knowing how far the fall was. Wincing slightly, she lightly tapped the blue underlined link and started reading.

The Gaang had grown used to reading strange things on .net, but Zuko was still surprised that 'everlanded' had made it so that they, the 'good' guys, had won the war, and that Zuko was now Fire Lord. The author had put it so casually that nobody would have noticed it, but Zuko did. It reminded him that they only had a few weeks until they went to fight the 'Father Lord', as Sokka had dubbed him. Then, suddenly, he stiffened.

_"Yes," the warrior replied with a smirk. "But it's still true. I guess getting your butt kicked by two fiery brats is a pretty good motivator for improvement." _He read out loud. Then he swiveled to face Suki, who had a guilty expression on her face, even if she didn't actually say it.

"You just called me a brat." Zuko said slowly, as if just taking in the words.

"Hey, I didn't actually say it, did I?"

"You also hate me."

"Well, you try liking someone who burnt down your village."

"So, you're still mad?"

At these words, Sokka burst into the room, stepping between the firebender and the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Whoa, whoa, break it up, guys!" He said loudly. Zuko looked at him annoyedly.

"Sokka, please get out of here so we can at least finish the story before we come to you with our problems." Suki said hotly. Then she stomped out the door, leaving Zuko and Sokka to peruse the rest of the story. At dinner, Zuko filled Suki in on what had happened, explaining to Katara in the meantime why he had a red mark on his face while Sokka sat steaming beside him, arms crossed childishly, with a pout on his face. **  
**

"Everlanded kinda... made us kiss." Zuko said tentatively. Suki remained calm outwards, though inside she wanted to give everlanded a taste of her fans.

"Er, who initiated it?" She replied.

Wincing, Zuko held his head in his hands as he whispered,

"You."

Katara entered Zuko's room a few hours after dinner, so as to properly heal his slap mark that had happened to grow bigger.

**Wow, that was kind of a setting for Zutara... **

**This was definitely not my best writing...**

**Sorry it stinks so badly!**

**And, please, put in a ship in a review so I know what to set the next chapter on. Thank you!**


	8. Authors Note: Send in the Ships!

**Okay, to the all of you who read (past tense) from the beginning at least ****_closer _****to when this first came out, and liked it, and kept reading, you were probably expecting a new chapter. Well, in a way, this is kinda one, except extremely short. **

**To ****it makes sense in context****: As for Ty Zula, I had been wanting to put that as the last chapter. You know, somewhere along the lines of Azula getting mad and then destroying the iPad with her firebending while Ty Lee wisely steps back so as not to get hurt. Yeaahh... So, even if that may not show up in the _next_ chapter, it WILL be in the Clashings of Time. But... the next chapter COULD be the last... BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO END JUST YET. Not when the second last chapter was _Suzuki_ and a... not very good example of my writing.**

**To TophFan: Yes, Suzuki. Would you rather have Zutara or Kataang? Or Tokka, for that matter?**

**So, I am still looking for pairings between the Gaang! **

**Oh yeah, sooner or later, I'll be posting a ballot for you guys to vote on. Between Ty Zula and something. Because that's the only one I've got at the moment... maybe Maiko...?**


	9. Ozai's Angels: Zuko and Mai, Alone

**Hello, people! My plan is, there's gonna be Maiko on both sides in this chap. And because this is only one chapter, the next one is gonna have all those Ty LeexSomebody thingies. And then Ty Zula appears... So, a ****_lot_**** of writing ahead! :P I hate how there's no varying font on fanfiction...! BTW, to Athena Richter (I know who you are... stalker statement), yes, Ty Zula. People (well, it makes sense in context) have spoken (well, typed). Sooo, sorrry! **

Zuko was feeling down one day, when he thought of Mai's dreary face and brightened considerably. Walking over to Sokka, he tapped his friend on the shoulder with a finger.

"Hey, Sokka, you're the tech guy, right?" He asked. Sokka looked puzzled.

"What does 'tech' mean?"

Sighing, Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. But he pressed forward.

"Ah, nevermind. Just, tell me, if I wanted to read a story about... say... Ozai, does he have to be there in order for me to be able to read the story, or what?"

Sokka tilted his head. After a while, he shook it.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I've-" Quickly, he cut himself off and bit himself on the tongue. He refused to admit to Zuko that he had been finding fanfics about him and Yue, which was the reason for his red, puffy eye-ness every day before dinner.

"Anyways, sure, yeah, you're welcome to the iPad. Just select the characters you want to read about and... well, you know how to do it." Sokka said quickly, turning the topic back towards Zuko before he could spill everything to the Fire Nation boy. Then he sidled off. Zuko was perplexed by the turn of events, but shrugged it off and sat cross-legged in front of the iPad in what had been dubbed unofficially, 'The iPad Room'. Glancing around furtively, he quickly blew a wall of fire in front of the door so that the door could open, but the entering person's vision would be obscured. Zuko honestly didn't know why he had all of these protection measures set into place. Perhaps Sokka's 'awareness' (Translation: Extreme-to-the-point-of-strange Obsessive-ness) of each boy's manliness degree had rubbed off onto him, and now he was scared for other people to see him cry, albeit only in loneliness.

Zuko shivered at the thought.

Then, all thoughts were forgotten as he landed a fairly short story entitled Sharp As Knives, and he smiled slightly as he began reading.

Azula looked at Ty Lee's bouncy, smiling face that held a tiny degree of boredness. Then she stared into Mai's bored expression a tiny degree past her usual one, and realized that they needed to do something drastic. Something new. She was tired of hiding and plotting. So she flicked her finger, igniting a blue flame, and said calmly,

"We're going to attack the Avatar's hideout today."

Ty Lee clapped and laughed cheerfully, backflipping into her tent to get ready. Mai rolled her eyes, flicked one of her knives at the wall, and said, "About time!" Before standing up and leaving. If it had been anyone else, Azula would have incinerated them immediately, but Mai was different. So she let the comment go, but left the knife in the wall burn.

Before they left for the impromptu 'attack', Azula held a small war meeting. Sh tried her hardest to impress upon Ty Lee and Mai that they were not to actually attack, just raid. Mai and Ty Lee would act as the distractions, pretending that they were actually going to fight them, while Azula would poke around and see if there was anything worth taking. Food wouldn't do, but it was always nice to have a backup supply of it. However, Azula was mostly going to search for a blackmailing item. It would definitely be useful, especially against the peace-loving Avatar. Stupid idiot- didn't he know, that peace was not a factor in war?

As the three girls mounted their eel-hounds, Ty Lee said cheerfully to Mai and Azula,

"Maybe it would be better for Mai if she were the one snooping around. You know, 'cause Zuko'd probably be suspicious if Azula didn't show up, and, y'know, if Mai and Zuko saw each-"

"Shut up, Ty Lee." Mai said stiffly, frowning at the mention of Zuko (although her cheeks were slightly flushed). However, Azula contemplated what her friend had said, since it was unusual that the normally ditzy Ty Lee had such intelligent moments. After about three seconds she nodded firmly at Ty Lee. Mai scowled, giving away the fact that she had wanted to see her 'boyfriend' again.

When the Gaang discovered Ty Lee and Azula were in their camp, Mai had already secured the literal bargaining device of her choice- a strange, foreign, seemingly futuristic mechanic. After the annoyingly easy battle (Ty Lee and Azula had purposely withheld their attacks, however), Mai shared her discovery in the 'war strategy' tent.

"I think that, since I was the one to secure it, I should be the one keeping it." Mai said decisively. Azula frowned.

"But you forget that I am essentially the leader of this mission. Shouldn't all special things be handed to me?" she said, suggestively. But Mai was vehement.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll take it."

Azula was surprised at her friends show of stubbornness, but she relented. Who got to keep the 'iPad' wasn't much of a big deal. The friends didn't speak more on the matter.

That night, Mai lay in her tent, straining hard to listen for any sounds that might indicate Azula and Ty Lee's consciousness. Hearing nothing but the occasional burst of laughter (it was annoying how Azula insisted on always camping near the Avatar's shelter- his stupid group was always so incessantly happy), she cautiously withdrew the iPad from it's security case near the pallet she slept on. Flicking it on, she discovered that the first page she discovered was that of 'Sharp As Knives'. Guessing that Zuko (who's room the iPad had been found in- Mai couldn't resist looking) had been looking at the story prior to Azula's 'attack', she found herself smiling after finishing the read. Still smiling, she put away the iPad softly and lay down in her pallet, dreaming for the first time since Tom-Tom was born.

When she woke up, still smiling, Azula knew something was off.**  
**

**Sorry about the wait. I had some... assignments. In French. :)**


	10. Ozai's Angels: Azula Throws a Tantrum

**This author's note has somewhat of an oxymoron in it. (Oxymoron example: A Giant Shrimp). I am both happy, and feeling unfortunate, that the story has ended. The Clashings of Time was really fun to write, but all good things must come to an end, blah blah, yada, etc. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. **

**Ugh, listen to me! I sound ****_so sentimental_****. *Shiver*!**

After ordering Ty Lee to steal the iPad from Mai's tent, Azula carefully scanned the remnants of her friends night with the iPad (which wasn't much- Mai had been extremely careful, and even the History bar revealed nothing/ Frustrated, Azula let loose a fierce, animalistic snarl.

"Ugh!" she complained, turning to Ty Lee. "You know, sometimes I wish Mai just wasn't that smart. Then at least it would be easier to see what she was doing with this thing that made her so... darn... happy!"

Ty Lee recognized the mood Azula was in, and bit her lip, thinking of ways to calm her friend down. Then her grey eyes brightened,

"Hey, why don't we experiment with this thing? We can go on this site I know, , and search up Ty Lee and Azula! We'll get all sorts of friendship stories- it'll be SO FUN!"

Azula sighed. Ty Lee was too happy bubbling around, tapping in the iPad, to take in Azula's reluctance. The Fire Nation princess realized she had no choice but to go along with her cheerful friend's idea.

"Speaking of cheerful..." she muttered to herself as Mai skipped in, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously familiar. Then Ty Lee's voice drew her attention away from the moody-turned-optimist friend.

"Got it!"

Dragging the iPad toward where Azula sat, Ty Lee clicked on the first story that popped up, not caring what the summary read, and dove right in. It was a terrible, terrible mistake.

"The story is called Trapped, and its author is called spockanddawe!" Ty Lee said cheerfully, pointing out the small details much like a tour guide would have. She would've kept going, but Azula stopped her.

"Ty Lee, I'm not blind, like that puny little weak earthbender they have other at the Avatar's campsite. I can actually see what you're talking about, so, you might as well save your breath." The princess said cruelly. Ty Lee recoiled with a pout, then shrugged happily and began reading in her head. Azula was caught off-guard when Ty Lee didn't read aloud, and berated herself for seeming slightly hypocritical.

After Azula finished reading the last few words (But I don't think I want to), blue fire that she had been trying to contain ever since she read the words 'Her teeth graze my neck and her nails trail down my back'. Wisely, Ty Lee backed away, somersaulting onto a tree. Snarling, Azula swiped at the iPad with flames burning in her palms, effectively sending electrical shivers throughout the device. For the cherry on top of the cake, she leapt unnaturally high into the air, sending a bolt of lightning bulls-eye into the center of the iPad. Their camp burst into flames, and Ty Lee grabbed Mai and all their things, jumping atop their eel-hounds. Meanwhile, Azula was throwing blue fireballs at the iPad. It was clear that her 'opponent' would not survive, but Ty Lee grabbed her and not-so-gracefully set her atop of the eel-hound before she could do more damage.

When the Gaang came across Azula's old campsite, they found it encircled in tiny blue flames, still burning after quite a long while, with the iPad in the center of it, buzzing as it malfunctioned.

"How did that get _there_?" Aang asked in confusion. Sokka began explaining what he thought-

"Obviously, Azula and Ty Lee's attack was a distraction, allowing Mai, I'm guessing, to slip in and take the device from Zuko's room."

"But how did she know where his room was?"

This time, Toph answered.

"Oh, I dunno, Aang!" she exclaimed. "Maybe the fact that _Mai is Zuko's girlfriend of a lot of years_?!"_  
_

"Oh! So, Mai's been to Zuko's house before!"

"Gee, I wonder how you figured that out!"

"Well, it was actually quite easy-"

"Shut up."

**And, that is the end of that. **


End file.
